Kagome, Deaths
by YukkiMalin
Summary: Students go for a training camp, while there, a group of adventurous rebels decided to sneak out during lights off and explore the woods. What they find and do there will end up chasing them till the day they die...which isn't a very long wait. WARNINGS: Gruesome character deaths, rated T for extreme gore later onwards. Authors: Xx-NicoliaMalin-xX and Shinobu-An BetaReader: Yuuki
1. Prologue - Kagome, Experiments

**WARNINGS: Gruesome character deaths, rated T for extreme gore. We didn't make it like that because we hated them, in fact we love all of the vocaloids! We just had to to make this purely creepy and horrific. XD**

**It's our first time writing horror, and our first time taking our story making very seriously I hope you enjoy! And please review! Tell us what you think and what we can improve on. Maybe too much gore? Too little backstory? Anything!**

**By the way, the story in the prologue is based on a story in creepypasta, we just edited a few things.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Kagome story and Vocaloids. Only our horror story. Credits go to respective people.**

**Kagome:**  
**[NicoliaMalin - Rin, Gakupo, Gumi**  
**ShinobuAn - Len, Luka, Miku**  
**Shared - Others]**

* * *

**Prologue - Kagome, experiments**

During the world war II, there were a few unreasonable and cruel people who experimented on children to create immortal soldiers.

These children who suffered not being able to experience a bright future like they should have, swore to seek revenge against the scientists who caused their deaths.

They continue playing a children's game, Kagome Kagome, while waiting for every scientist to come back so that they can torture them to death slowly...

*_"Kagome kagome, _  
_Kago no naka no tori wa._  
_Itsu itsu de aru? _  
_Yoake no ban ni,_  
_Tsuru to kame ga tsubetta._  
_Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Was how the chants went as they circled a lone blindfolded child in the middle.

* * *

* _Cirle you Circle you,_  
_The bird in the cage._  
_When, oh when, will it come out?_  
_In the night of dawn,_  
_The crane and turtle slipped._  
_Who stands behind you?_

**Malin: Done! Prologue! Chapter 1 coming out soon!  
**  
**An: Look forward to it!**

**Yukki: I take no part in this story except for being their beta reader cos I'm not really interested in gore T_T**

**Malin: Here's one more thing: This story contains a small amount of tragedy and comedy, and plenty of horror (ghost horror AND gore horror) so stop reading if you're not ready for it!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Kagome, Happy Times

**Well! Here we are finally with Chapter 1, took us a bit longer than we expected due to school. Enjoy!**

**Oh and btw, please please please do support our(Malin&Yuuki)'s Ib x Ec crossover fanfic! It's title is "We're not back yet." Please do read it! And do check out what Shinobu-An writes, it's cool XD**

**And one more thing, we called the teachers Ms and Mr because we didn't want to use the japanese "Sensei" and we couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR CREEPINESS**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Kagome, Happy Times**

"So, the choir club, has decided, to go on a training camp!" The teacher exclaimed and the students cheered out loud, some even sang their victory songs and danced their victory dance. It has been long since a training camp, 2 years to be exact. The freshmen would be going for the first time and the seniors, a second time.

The teacher, a young, slim and tall female with an hourglass figure smiled at the class. "Further details will be released soon. Please look forward to the camp." She said with a sweet voice. The teacher had short brown hair and eyes, she was a very well liked teacher by both students and colleagues. Usually they call her Ms Meiko, and there are many rumors about Ms Meiko dating with another teacher, Mr Kaito.

"Ms Meiko~! So when will the camp be?" A green haired girl with twin tails asked enthusiastically. "Around next week." Ms Meiko smiled back. "Whaaaat? Next week?! isn't that on too short of a notice?" A yellow haired boy complained, remembering he might have something on that day.

Ms Meiko slightly frowned before she replied. "I told you before that we might have a camp this year at the start of the year. Did you not listen?" A blond haired girl with short hair and an extremely huge and bouncy white ribbon tied on her head laughed at her look alike, "He definitely didn't! And so did Miku!"

"HEY!" they exclaimed, turning to look at the girl as she insulted them. "Well, at least we're going! It's a once in a lifetime chance!" a pink haired girl chirped elatedly, clapping her hands and smiling away. "You certainly are excited aren't you, Luka?" Ms Meiko raised an eyebrow teasingly at her. "You bet I am!" She grinned, being one of the third years in the class, she certainly needed good memories before leaving the school.

"I'm so happy to see you smile, Luka." A guy with long purple hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail said as he smiled at Luka. Everyone in the group knew how lovesick Gakupo was towards Luka, and no matter how many times he was rejected, he just wouldn't back off. The blond girl from before whistled playfully and nudged Miku, the green haired twin tailed girl with extremely long hair.

Miku 'tsked' teasingly at Gakupo and winked at the blonde girl, Rin. Luka looked around, pouted and looked away from Gakupo. The blonde boy who was sitting conveniently beside Luka caught a glimpse of her face turning red and winked to a green short haired girl, Gumi.

Gakupo ignored the teasing made by his friends and continued to gaze lovingly at Luka.

"Gakupo, close your mouth, you'll start to drool, right Len?" Gumi joked as she looked at the blond boy. Everyone else in the group started to laugh while the rest of the choir club continued to chat among themselves.

As the laughter and banter continued on, Mr Kaito finally entered the scene. "Sorry I'm late, I had to rush over from a meeting." He panted. Some students laughed and others cheered, aware of the secret Mr Kaito and Ms Meiko might have. "Well, SOMEONE must really miss you!" Miku grinned, eyeing Ms Meiko.

Ms Meiko turned her back to them, using the board as an excuse. "N-now then class!" She stuttered as she wrote on the board, "L-let's start our choir practice."

The students snickered and looked knowingly at one another. Mr Kaito stood at the side, oblivious to the situation.

When practice ended, it was getting dark, yet a group of friends were still chatting happily as they walked towards a fast food restaurant to eat dinner together. "Hey, guys, want to go to the amusement park tomorrow? We don't have choir practice tomorrow and there's no extra classes going on." Gumi suggested as they entered the fast food restaurant.

"I'M UP FOR IT!" Luka raised her hand enthusiastically. On the other hand, Len looked worried, "Don't you think we should get ready for the camp first?" Miku crossed her arms and looked at him, "Don't be such a wuss."

Rin whacked her brother hard on his back. "Len! Man up!" Gakupo chuckled, "He's right, we should prepare by tonight if we want to go for the amusement park." Gumi smiled, "Okay then, so no objections right?"

"Yuuuuuup!" Luka grinned.

"I guess..." Len sighed, seeing he had no choice.

" Of course!" Miku crossed her arms and grinned away.

The next day, at the amusement park's entrance, the same old group gathered together, with the exception of Rin and Miku. "Len, where's Rin? And anyone called Miku yet? They're late!" Gumi, being the impatient girl she was, paced around the entrance in frustration. "I already gave them a call, they're bringing in some sort of special surprise so they'll be a little late. That's what they told me." Gakupo said, trying to calm Gumi down.

Len nodded and added with a grim smile, "That's what I heard from Rin before she rushed out of the house without me." Luka was sitting at a bench nearby and fanning herself with a self-made fan from one of the flyers someone was giving out. Suddenly she spotted two figures looking an awful lot like Rin and Miku, "There they are!" she pointed, alerting the group.

"Here we are!" Rin exclaimed as she put the wrapped up present down on the ground and immediately glomped Len with so much force his head made contact with the floor within seconds. "Gotcha!" She shouted triumphantly.

"WHAAARGGGHHH!" Len shouted as he fell, Miku burst out laughing, followed by the rest, "A-alright, I'll open the present." She wiped her tears as she finished her laughter. Len got up and stared at the present.

In the wrapped up box, there was a furry and extremely cute stuff toy octopus. "Happy birthday Luka!" Rin called out, getting off of Len. "More of like late birthday, since we didn't get the chance to show you our present the last time." (A/N: No it's not really her birthday, just wanted to add something sweet in)

Luka raced over and picked up the present, "Thank you guys sooooo much!" She grinned, grasping onto the present tightly. "It's the thought that counts!" she smiled and hugged Rin and Miku. Len moved over to the group that didn't have a present and stared guiltily.

"Alright then, now that everyone's here, shall we get started on the fun and games?" Gakupo asked although he knew the answer, without waiting for it, he led the way into the amusement park.

The group of them went on rides and played games for prizes. Len even won a huge teddy bear for Rin! (by force of course) Luka bought at least one sample of almost all the food available, it's a miracle she could still stay so fit. As the day ended, they decided to have dinner in a nice Japanese restaurant.

While having dinner, Gakupo started a conversation. "Hey, I recently heard from one of our choir juniors that the place we're going to has a forest nearby and inside it, there's a haunted and abandoned orphanage." Rin immediately got interested, she stopped eating and waited for Gakupo to continue. Gumi tried to ignore him for she was afraid of ghost stories.

Miku looked up, "Tell me more" she asked with fascination. Len rolled his eyes, having heard this story billions of times, he looked at the teddy bear beside him, squashed in between him and his twin and he sighed again. Luka was still eating, but half of her was keen on what Gakupo was going to say.

Gakupo smiled at everyone before he continued in a scary voice, "Kids used to live there happily, waiting for people to adopt them like any other orphan. But one day, the government decided to experiment on them, and the result was the children lived for eternity, forever waiting for new victims to experience the same as they did, and waiting to get revenge on the officials who made the scientists experiment on them. They say that if you find that place and play *Kagome Kagome there, the game they always play, they'll be very angry with you and curse you for life."

Miku's eyes brightened, "Ooooooooooooh, that's so intriguing! We should try it out, right Rin?" Miku looked eagerly at said person. Len still looked as bored as ever, but he felt a little disturbed now that Rin was involved.

"Yes! We really should! It's not like playing a game in an orphanage will really anger them right? Why would it even anyway. It's a kid's game!" Rin laughed. Gumi was slightly shivering, she was slightly spooked by Gakupo's tone and amazing ghost story telling abilities.

"Well I really think we should do it!" Miku clapped her hands softly together, "Unless all of you are real scared-y cats, in which case, I could always go alone..." she challenged.

"It isn't safe, there may be a bunch of dangerous stuff in the woods, so I don't mind being a scared-y cat." Len made his point, staring at the teddy bear's face. "I'm with Len, it isn't safe." Luka chipped in, "Plus, it may be fake." she glanced angrily at Gakupo and turned back.

Gakupo pretended to be innocent and looked away from Luka's eyes. Rin pouted and whined, she starting to kick her legs childishly under the table. "Let's play Kagome if we find it! I say we do it so we do it!"

"Yeah! I'm with Rin! And, if it's fake, no harm trying right? Isn't that it?" Miku stood up and pointed to all of them and sat down again after making her point clear. "But, like Len said-" she stopped, interrupted by Len, "It clearly isn't safe!" he exclaimed.

Gumi stopped shivering and looked at Len. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was deathly pale and trembling.

The other people turned to their table, Len tried to hide his face behind the teddy bear and then lowered his voice "Sorry... It's just, I heard stories... more than what Gakupo told us..."

"What did they say? What did they say?!" Rin asked excitedly, trying to push the bear aside in the cramped up space so that she could see her brother.

"They said stuff like... anyone who went there would die and there were actually cases of such..." he paused, "I just think we shouldn't go there..."

"Come on! Don't be such a sissy and just go over there! Those are just stories, right Gakupo?" Rin asked. Gakupo was slightly surprised at the mention of his name but nevertheless nodded. "See? So, let's all sneak out during lights out and try to find the orphanage!" Rin said excitedly.

Len still hesitated and shook his head, "I really don't know..." Luka put a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine! Take it like we're going to test it that's all! Though I would appreciate not to go as well..." she turned away and continued, "But it would be fun, nonetheless..." Miku pitched in, "I would really really really love to go! Len, man up!"

"Hehe! Yes! Man up!" Rin cheered along with the rest. Gakupo smiled, "Why don't we take this as a test of bravery? Except we all go together in case any incidents such as hitting a tree or something happens."

Len looked away and stared at the teddy bear again. Miku enthusiastically clapped her hands and grinned like a fool who loves occult. "Teachers won't let us go though..." Luka added.

"Hmm...that's why i said we'll sneak out during lights out right? We should hurry back though, before the teachers realize we're gone." Rin said thoughtfully and continued to eat. "Here's what we do, we wait until teachers are far away then sneak out, and if we can't find anything in 20 mins, we go back and go to sleep, deal?"

Miku nodded her head, "DEAL." Luka nodded her head and Len continued to stare at the bear. The rest of the group agreed to what Rin said and started to talk about more happy things. They finally said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Never did they know, this was the last time they would get together happily.

* * *

**Malin: Ahaha, Kagome Kagome~~**

**Len: NOOO! STOP!**

**Gumi: *Starts shivering like hell***

**An: *Laughs* please review!**

**Yuuki: Beta read so if there's any mistakes, please let me know. BTW, please review so we have the motivation to write it~XD. Lesser reviews=slower updates**

***The way the game, Kagome, is played is such that the Oni(The catcher, It) sits in the center of a circle of the rest of the children with a blindfold. The circle will then start to spin and sing the song. When the song ends, the Oni has to guess who is behind him/her with his/her blindfold still on. If the Oni guesses correctly, she/he switch places with the person and becomes part of the circle while the person who was behind the previous Oni becomes the new Oni. If the Oni guesses wrongly, they can either choose to give him/her a forfeit and continue the game or just continue until the Oni guesses correctly. However, in this case, the kids here that lose has to have a limb chopped off or they have to die(but since they're immortal now, it's not really dying)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Kagome, Camp

**Len: H-Here is chapter two... *blushing*  
**  
**Rin: Hope you enjoy it! *hugging Len*  
**  
**Miku: They have to *flips hair back* they have to realize how amazing my talents are! Hmph!  
**  
**Luka: jhiis chacoshaki ware amajing! (These takoyakies are amazing) *trying to fit in all the takoyakies into her mouth*  
**  
**An: *laughing* Well, hope you enjoy!  
**  
**Gumi: *nods head***

**Gakupo: And hope you'll R&R!  
**  
**Malin: Now for the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREDITS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kagome, Camp**

It was the finally the day of the training camp, everyone was excited, especially Miku. She couldn't wait to test the game, Len wasn't really looking forward to it, he tried to act sick this morning at home but got found out by his look-alike. "Alright! Get in your groups and we're headed off to the campsite!" ordered Ms. Meiko.

Everyone listened to Ms Meiko although they were chattering non-stop excitedly about the camp. Rin nudged Miku excitedly for something completely different. "I can't wait to you know...when should we do it? Tonight? or tomorrow night?"

Miku lowered down her voice and grinned mischievously "Tomorrow night maybe? After the campfire we are going to have to clean up, they'll put us in groups and we can sneak out from then."

Rin giggled, "Good idea." Gumi slightly frowned. "Are we really going to do this?" She asked.

"I hope not..." Len added silently. "I'm fine with it but we should try not to arouse the spirits..." Luka said, she didn't really want to do it as well but after seeing Miku and Rin talk animatedly about it, she couldn't bear to disappoint them.

Gakupo nodded in agreement with Luka, "I agree, it's fine to try to find if it exists but I don't think its okay to try to anger them." He said. "Bu~ you guys are no fun! It's just a children's game, we're just going to play a children's game there. It's not like we're chanting and making them come to us or something." Rin said.

Miku stepped in and agreed with Rin, "Yeah! It's not like we'll die or anything, C'mon!" Len shook his head defiantly, "It's just really bad! We can't do this!"

"Awww Len," Rin said, hugging Len's neck with one arm, "Let's all just do it. If anything happens, I'll protect you, okay?" Rin smiled at Len sweetly, being the older of the twins, she was naturally protective of her brother and had more courage than him, that of course included her daredevil nature.

Len turned a little red and looked away, "...Why do you have to put it this way..." Luka giggled at the scene and Miku was busy telling Gumi about what she intended to do.

Gumi tried to ignore Miku as she was also fearful of the possible consequences, but unlike Len, she was too afraid to voice out her disagreements. She tried her best to agree with Miku since everyone else seemed to be bent on doing this anyway.

"ALRIGHT! So here's the plan..." Miku proceeded to re-explain the plan to all of them, making sure they understood. That day passed by with fun and games followed by a series of training in their groups, night came and it was the next day.

Rin was happily jumping around the campsite's mess hall while she waited for the rest of the group to join her. Gumi and Luka were the only ones who were seated with her as the rest had to help out in distributing the food for the day.

Luka brought over her plate of food to the table, it was a huge mountain of tako balls, okonomiyaki, yakitori and so on.

Gumi smiled awkwardly at Luka, she was trying her best not to show her discomfort of the thought of sneaking out during campfire just to find some abandoned orphanage that better had not exist, or else they were going to probably be hurt badly.

Luka enjoyed her food whilst listening to Rin blabbering on, she stuffed another tako ball into her mouth, distracting herself from the discomfort of the plan tonight.

"Hello!" Gakupo said as he sat down, finally finishing his duties. "Phew! Finally done! Took me long enough just to serve everyone their food." He complained slightly and smiled at them.

Len followed behind Gakupo with a banana shake in his hand. Miku grinned and everyone could readily guess what she was thinking of, Luka however, was busy stuffing food into her mouth and making sure to chew.

Mr. Kaito sat on the same table as them, joining them with only an ice cream in his hands. He smiled cheerfully noticing their happy, well almost happy, nature. "Hey~" He greeted them.

Miku immediately stopped smiling and looked away, Len sipped his banana shake and tried to act normal, greeting Mr. Kaito with a "Good Morning" Luka, well, she was too busy... eating to realize anything.

Kaito noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and stared at them suspiciously. "Hello Mr. Kaito! Aren't you going to flirt with Ms. Meiko today?" Rin joked, trying to get his attention to be somewhere else other than them. "T-that's right! I-I saw her in the kitchen just now!" Gumi tried to join in the lying, but was obviously a bad liar. "Oh! There she is! Are you going to talk to her?" Gakupo pointed to the direction where he spotted Meiko.

Ms. Meiko was getting some food on her tray, Mr. Kaito stared at her while she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at some students who waved to her, mesmerized. "Mr. Kaito, what are you staring at?" Len asked him, bringing him back to reality. "N-Nothing much..?" He laughed nervously.

Rin whistled loudly, "Everyone! Look who Mr. Kaito is looking at!" She shouted. Everyone else in the room turned to look at Mr. Kaito and Ms. Meiko, all joining in the whistling and cheering for the couple. Rin secretly nudged Miku under the table.

Miku smirked and commented, "Oooooh Prince Charming is coming for you Ms. Meiko~" Ms. Meiko turned a shade redder than she already was and tried to ignore the students. Mr. Kaito flushed a deep red, "S-stop it! Really! The lot of you!" Len sipped on his banana shake and tried to ignore the action around him, Luka was still busy eating and Miku laughed and held onto her tummy.

"Enough of all this cheering! We're already 30 minutes behind schedule! At this rate we won't have enough time to practice for our campfire performances!" Ms. Meiko said at a rather rushed pace, trying to think of a suitable excuse. "Hurry up and eat and go practice with your groups!"

Miku stopped her laughing and started snickering and nudging Rin underneath the table. Len flinched as Ms. Meiko shouted at the students while Luka, continued eating.

Gumi quickly finished her food and stood up, dragging the group away into one of the rooms they were allowed to practice in. "Guys! What were you all thinking! If Rin didn't distract Mr. Kaito and Ms. Meiko we'd probably be in big trouble now! What if it wasn't Mr. Kaito and we were caught acting suspicious?!" She whispered as loud as she dared.

Miku shoved Gumi's hand away and folded her arms, "Hmph! What can he do? There was only one of him and six of us. Don't be so paranoid, Gumi." Len shivered at the thought of the teachers finding out and Luka 'tsk-ed' at getting pulled away from her food.

"Miku!" Gakupo shouted, then softened his voice into a whisper, "If they found out won't they keep some sort of tight watch on us?" "Then we wouldn't be able to sneak out!" Rin pouted and whined, flinging her arms around. "Shhhh!" Gumi hushed her quickly, covering her mouth.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it in the first place! Yes! That's what we should do! Let's just get this training camp over and done with like normal people, this way we wouldn't have to go through all this stress! This would be the best for everyone, yep, it's decided. We're not going anymore!" Len smiled in a satisfied manner.

"Oh! Please! Just because you're too much of a wuss to go doesn't mean we all have follow you! It's just a game and we're just checking to see if the legend is true! If you're so much of a scared-y cat then why don't you just stay that way, wusses like you aren't needed in the society." Miku stuck out her tongue at Len.

He gaped open his mouth astounded at Miku's words, it was astounding how much Miku wanted to do this. Well, she was a dare-devil from the start.

"That's right Len! I can't believe how I got such a scared-y cat brother like you. It makes so much sense that I was born first!" Rin shouted angrily at him before she stomped away.

"Ah! Wait Rin! What about our practice?!" Gumi called out towards her, "I don't care!" Rin turned around and stuck her tongue out to Len before walking away.

Luka snapped out of her mumbling for food just in time to see Rin walking away, "What happened?" she asked with concern. "She's really disappointed in our little shortcake over here. Even though he's a boy." Miku patted Len's head and sighed.

"I'm just saying! So what if I don't want to go?!" Len exclaimed angrily.

"Is this about the legend? If it is, I think it isn't real so there really is no harm done even if we go or not." Luka said.

"Tell it to this scared-y cat here, he's the one stopping us." Miku pointed at Len who looked away, close to tears. Luka sighed, "I don't know, honestly none of you are in the wrong but... " She sighed again. "Well I think otherwise, C'mon Gumi."

She went after Rin, pulling Gumi along."What?" Gumi exclaimed in shock at being dragged by Luka.

Miku shoved Gumi away and walked faster after Rin.

Len bit his lip and looked down at the ground, "Why...?" he questioned, "Why do they want to do this?"

Gakupo patted Len lightly on his back, "That's just the kind of people they are, right? There's nothing you can do about it but go with it, hasn't it always been that way?" Gakupo smiled slightly. "Aren't you going after Rin as well? She's your sister you know. And it's also slightly your fault she's mad."

Len rubbed his eye and sniffled, "Sure it may be my fault. But if you just think about it, it's an abandoned place we're talking about, you don't know just how much of a bad vibe I'm getting." he gritted his teeth frustratingly, "They just don't realize it."

Gakupo chuckled as he watched Len, "That's exactly like them isn't it? I do feel the uneasiness you feel, but since they're so bent on going, the only thing we can do is to make sure nothing bad happens to them, right?" He smiled and pushed Len out of the room. "Go and cheer your sister up and apologize!"

Len smiled at Gakupo, "yeah, I guess you're right... We're the only guys here, we've got to make sure they're safe... I'll go after her now." he ran after Rin, "Thanks..." He said as he ran past Gakupo.

Rin was trying hard not to cry as she kicked around the grass surrounding her. When Luka, Gumi and Miku found her, she quickly told them to get lost and ran to hide somewhere else. "Why doesn't Len understand that it's just a stupid game and stupid abandoned orphanage?!" She shouted angrily.

Miku ran after Rin, managing to catch up with her, "RIN!" she grabbed on her shoulder, "Calm down! I'm sure Gakupo talked Len out of it." Luka came running soon after, "I'm sure of that too." She panted.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Rin shouted as she ran away from them again, almost bumping into a heavily panting Gumi in the process.

"Ah!" She screamed as she bumped into someone. "Len?! Wha-why...why the hell are you here?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Rin! I'm sorry!" Len exclaimed as soon as he saw her. "I still have a bad feeling about this but if you're so keen on going, I've got to go to... To keep you safe" He smiled.

"What?! Really? You're agreeing to this now?!" Rin asked enthusiastically, but without waiting for a reply, she glomped him with all her might, causing the both of them to hit the ground. "LEN! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

Len laughed at his sister, returning the hug, Luka watched and laughed along with them, happy to see such a brother-sister reunion Miku did the same, holding on to her stomach, laughing too hard with a wide grin on her face. Gumi and Gakupo followed behind soon after. Never did they know that this would cause them their life...

* * *

**Miku: WELL? HOW WAS IT?! HAH! I WAS GREAT WASN'T I?**

**Gakupo: Yeah.. yeah.. sure you were...**

**Len: IM SO SORRY RIN! *crying***

**Rin: ITS NOT YOUR FAULT LEEEN!*crying too***

**Gumi: Calm down...**

**Luka: *still eating her food***

**An: WELL! Everyone sure is fired up!**

**Malin: Yep! Well, look forward to the next chapter!**

**Everyone: And finally, please do R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Kagome, Orphanage

**SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. WE ARE LAZY PEOPLE.**

**There's no real excuse we can give you except we forgot and simply...didn't do it. So we tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our...hmm...you know. *shrugs***

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kagome, Orphanage**

Finally it was the campfire, everyone was excited and couldn't wait to finally kick back and relax after hours and hours of training. Miku on the other hand, was excited for another reason. She pulled Rin to aside and reminded her, "Hey, it's finally tonight!"

Rin giggled excitedly. "Yep!" She said, almost forgetting that the teachers and some other students could hear her. She quieted herself and turned to whisper to the rest, "All of you ready?"

Gumi gave a small nod, although she didn't really want to do it. Gakupo kept quiet, not giving any sort of response, he only looked at Luka.

Luka smiled nervously back and nodded her head, Len forced a smile towards Rin. None of them could back out now, it was too late.

After the campfire was finally over, there was cleaning up to do. The seniors were given time to rest but the first years had to finish the cleaning as they didn't do much training because of their first year. The first years groaned as their seniors cheered, they were given free time and Miku winked to the others. It was time for them to act.

Rin decided to take the initiative, she tapped everyone lightly on the shoulder before pointing towards the woods with a cheeky grin. "We'll go by this way, no one's around and it's too dark to see here." She said, still pointing to the same direction.

Gumi held onto Len's sleeve, already starting to feel frightened even though they weren't anywhere near the woods. Gakupo noticed it and raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing.

Miku stood up, making sure the coast was clear before leading the way into the woods. No teachers or any other students. Good.

She started walking, signaling for the rest of them to follow along. Len clenched onto Gumi's hand as they trudged along behind. Luka held onto Gakupo's arm expressionlessly but deep inside she was shivering.

Rin caught sight of Len holding onto Gumi's hand, she had to hold back her laughter as any sound could catch the attention of anyone. She nudged Miku lightly and pointed to them as she continued to hold her laughter in.

Miku covered her mouth as a gasp of laughter escaped her lips. The latter of them continued on into the woods. The eerie feel was slowly getting more dangerous as they neared the house.

Suddenly, laughter, as if from children, resounded the woods. "Wha-What w-w-w-was th-th-th-that?" Len shivered in fear. Luka's eyes widened as she heard the laughter and gulped away her fear but her hands tightened themselves on Gakupo, her fingernails dug into his skin.

"I don't know!" Gumi whispered as loudly as she dared while holding onto Len's arm tightly. "Should we go back?" Gakupo whispered, looking worriedly at Luka's pale and frightened face. "Of course not. What on earth are you all being of afraid of anyway?" Rin asked with a mocking expression for she did not hear the laughter.

"You little wimps, must be your minds playing tricks on you!" Miku laughed at the four of them quivering in fear. "If you're gonna back out now, don't be surprised to see a notice up tomorrow at school about little kitty cats hiding in the shadows" she taunted, pulling Rin along, "Let's leave these wimps alone."

Rin giggled with Miku, "Of course. I won't be surprised if any of you can't find your way back." Gumi felt insulted by Miku and Rin. "We're not wimps!" She shouted angrily, luckily for them, they were in the middle of the woods, far away from the camp.

Len felt the same, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He could tolerate his sister and Miku at any other point in his life but somehow now, all he felt was annoyance, "Hey! Take it back! Who said we couldn't do this!" He hid his fear and urge to run away. Luka fumed in her mind, she didn't like getting laughed at as well, she tightened her grip on Gakupo, this time because of anger.

Gakupo was more composed as compared to the others. He chose to remain silent as he knew if he joined in, Rin and Miku would only taunt them even more.

Rin was about to make more comments when she caught sight of a building. "Hey guys! Do you see what I see?" She asked excitedly, pointing at the building which from where they stood, only looked like a black block of object as the moon shining on the building made it look dark from their angle.

Len shuddered and gulped the fear in his throat, Miku jumped and her face brightened, after walking for so long, they finally found it. Luka bit her lower lip and tried forcing herself to not think about it. "C'mon! Let's go in!" Miku smiled wryly, proceeding forward.

Gumi held onto Len's hands tighter, but moved as fast as Rin and Miku, trying to prove herself to them that she was no wimp. She secretly chanted in her mind that it was going to be okay, they were just going to go in, play a stupid children's game, and get home all safe and sound. Gakupo meanwhile, continued to walk in the same pace as before with Luka still holding tightly onto him. "Everything will be fine." He whispered and gave her a smile, hoping to calm her down at least a little.

"Guys! Move faster! We're almost there!" Rin shouted as she increased her pace towards the dark building. By then, she had passed by a sign that was barely readable.

"D...ot...Go...an... Oh god, this is hard to decipher..." Miku tried reading the sign and sighed as she couldn't even get it from the fading over the years. "Whatever, we're just going on." she sighed and moved on to the front door of the brick house, now visible with red bricks, a chimney where smoke no longer comes out from and moss which grew over the years on the damp parts of the wall. "Let's... get t-this over and d-d-done with..." Len said, his face slowly draining from color.

"But the door's locked...with this thing." Rin said, pointing to a rusted metal lock. "Len, you know how pick locks right? Pick this!" She said energetically, pushing Len towards the door. Gumi had to let go off his hand or else she'd fall on the ground.

Len breathed heavily, he regretted learning how to pick a lock all those years ago. He stepped forward and got out a pin from his pocket. He knew going against them would just make them ridicule him, he looked at Gumi, Gakupo and even Luka for help but they just averted their eyes, Len had no choice.

He heaved a sigh before approaching the lock, "Hurry up! You're taking a really long time, Len. You know how much respect this will give you? Unless you want to back out now like a little pussy cat." Miku taunted even more, causing Len to increase his concentration on breaking the lock.

He felt her smirk behind him and swore he would get back at her one day but for now, he had to prove to her his worth. He broke the lock and it fell to the ground with a thud, "There, I'm done." Miku grinned at him, "Good~ Now you're not that bad after all!~" she complimented, patting him on the shoulder before going into the house.

Gumi went back to Len's side and took his hand once more. "Len are you okay? You look pale." She said with concern. "Should we go back?"

Len shook his head and gave her the best smile he could offer, "It's okay" he said. Slowly one by one, each of them entered the house, each with their own worries but Miku smiled triumphantly, strangely enough, she felt calm.

The door creaked loudly as the group pushed the wooden unused doors. From where they stood, they could only see a long corridor that was barely illuminated by the moonlit through windows, the corridor contained many similar looking doors as it stretched on for almost the entire walk through the house.

"Shall we pick a room and play Kagome in it?" Rin suggested after walking past a few doors. She had wanted to open each of them, but when all of them had no indication of what might be in the room, she didn't want to take the risk of finding something...well something.

Miku jumped elatedly agreeing to Rin's suggestion, clearly unfazed by the creepiness of the area. Len on the other hand, seemed rather out of it. The unsettling feeling of the whole area was just enough to make his whole body shake in fear. Luka was concentrating on breathing, she felt a cold gust of wind now and then and tensed up, trying to gulp down her fear, but of course, the feeling returns, more stronger.

"Wh-what? Can't...can't we just play it here?" Gumi said slightly shivering as she still clung onto Len. Gakupo nodded to agree with her, he seemed calm although his eyes clearly showed his fear and anxiety. Rin ignored what Gumi said and opened a room that was right in front of her. "This room is perfect!" She said after scanning through it. It was an empty and spacious room, it strangely did not contain any furniture.

While the rest were beside themselves with fear, Miku clapped her hands gleefully as she pranced around the room, "Isn't this great?" she giggled, the rest stared at her as if she was one of the kids here in this house, "C'mon!" She said, tugging on to Rin's arm so they could hurry up and start this game.

Rin quickly ran with Miku feeling just as excited as her. "You'll be the oni!" Rin cheered, covering her eyes to blindly point forward, her finger landed on Luka. "Come on guys quickly! We can't keep dragging we have to get back to camp before they find out." She said impatiently.

Gumi slowly walked over to join Rin in forming a circle, still holding onto Len's hands. Gakupo reluctantly let go of Luka's hand so that she could be in the middle while he joined in the small circle. Rin took out a blindfold she kept in her pocket and handed it to Luka.

Luka's hands trembled as she took the blindfold from Rin, tying it onto herself, she swore she could hear weird voices from inside her head, laughing, crying, taunting, gasping and one, crying for help. Luka blinked her eyes under the blindfold to stop her tears of fear from streaming down her cheeks, gulping, she was led to the middle of the circle and sat down, knees up to her chest.

Len held tightly onto Gumi's hand, sure enough, he felt what Luka was feeling, even though he wasn't her. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from turning away. He wanted to. But after coming so far, he couldn't let his sister look down on him like this. He pulled through the urge and blinked back his thoughts. But the cold chill down his spine was telling him otherwise. It could be just him but, chattering and laughing of what seemed like children voices resounded in his head. He shivered as cold sweat dripped. It seems like putting on a facade in a situation like this proved a little too difficult for Len.

Rin took a deep breath and started to chant along with the rest, moving slowly in the circle.

"Kagome, kagome,  
Kago no Naka no Tori wa,  
Itsu Itsu De Yaru?  
Yoake no Ban ni,  
Tsuri to Kame ga Subetta,  
Ushirou no Shoumen Dare?"

Luka was shrouded in fear as the group circled around her, chanting the tune. In her mind, images of children getting brutally killed, experimented, murdered flashed through. When the group reached around the third line, time seemed to stop for her. She found herself with a little girl with a stick in hand drawing on the ground chanting the same tune the group was chanting.

Luka opened her mouth to speak, "What are you doing here?" There was no reply, "Hey, are you listening?" Luka was looking at the little girl's side profile, she seemed like a happy child, singing along the tune. Luka decided to approach the little girl, one step at a time when she turned, slowly her full profile came into view.

She was missing an eye, her left arm and for that matter, her eye socket was empty. The little girl screamed at Luka, the ear piercing sound pierced through her ears, just then the group had finished the tune and the girl vanished. Luka gasped as her pulse skyrocketed, this wasn't just any scary premonition, this was a warning.

The girl looked an awful lot like Gumi. As if to answer the last line in the chant, Luka opened her mouth to speak, "Gu-"

"What are the lot of you doing?!" Mr Kaito barged in, he looked awfully terrified, the look in his eyes said so. Luka removed her blindfold and the rim of her eyes were filled with tears, she couldn't tell if she was relieved or scared but at least for now, all was saved. "I'm calling your parents on this." A female voice joined in and Ms Meiko's face came into view.

"Mr Kaito! And Ms Meiko? H-how did you find out?" Rin asked in shock upon seeing them, she let go of the hands that were holding onto hers, breaking the circle. "I thought no one could see us!" She exclaimed, feeling angry that she was caught sneaking out.

Gakupo was as shocked as Rin to see the teachers, but he realized something more shocking. "Luka? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, quickly bending down to her level and examining her for injuries as he wiped away her tears.

Gumi, who was directly behind Luka suddenly collapsed, falling onto the ground with a thud. Her face froze in a shocked expression and her breathing was a shallow shivering whisper.

* * *

**Rin: *Decides to be creepy and pokes Gakupo from behind***

**Gakupo: GYAHHH! WHAT...RIN?!**

**Everyone else: *Bursts out laughing***

**An: Okay so how was this chapter? please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Kagome, Disagreement

**Hello, fellow readers! Sorry this chapter took so long. We had very little time but here you go! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters, if we ever do, you'd best be expecting horror ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Kagome, Disagreement**

Kaito ran over to Gumi, turning her body around to examine her state of consciousness. "Gumi! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He shouted, shaking her vigorously. Meiko meanwhile tried to walk calmly to Luka and help the rest calm down.

The color of Len's face drained from him when Gumi let go of his hand, falling to the ground with a thud. Len gasped as he saw the unconscious Gumi lying on the floor, he immediately kneeled down and his shivering hands hovered over her body.

"G-gumi..." he croaked, tears could be seen welling up in his eyes, "Gumi... Gumi..." he repeated, placing a hand on her cheek. Her warmth was still there and a surge of relief washed over him but he wasn't sure if the warmth would leave her... soon.

As if returning to life, Gumi took a deep breath and started to pant heavily, her eyes unfroze as she quickly scanned the room. "L-Len?" She managed to whisper before she broke down and started crying.

"Gumi!" Len hugged her, so full of relief that she was finally conscious. "What happened? Are you okay now?" Len showered her with questions, his hands soothing her hair so she could calm down.

"Isn't she just scared out of her wits so she fainted? I don't see a need to be so all over her." Miku scoffed in the background, clearly taking this as a game from the start. Seething anger built up in Len, breathing in and out, he tried to calm himself down until Miku butted in with another response, "Anyway, isn't she fine now? Can't we leave? In the end nothing happened at all, well, this is a waste of time." That was the last straw Len held for Miku, he gulped away fear.

"...Isn't this your idea? How can you treat this as if it's nothing? Clearly, what you see here is already enough proof of your 'boldness' in this situation... What more can you say?" Len retorted.

"What? Are you trying to be smart with me?" Miku folded her arms and raised a brow quizzically.

"Look this isn't a time for a fight." Mr Kaito butted in.

Gumi tried to hold onto Len for fear she would lose him while she was still crying her tears out. "Len...I saw something horrifying..." She said in between her tears as she continued to cry. "That's why I fainted...Miku's not to blame..."

Rin felt her stomach knot tightly in guilt. She looked away from Gumi and Len and to Ms Meiko, "I think we should go back now. Gumi and Luka clearly need somewhere...brighter to be in. And I'm pretty sure Miku and Len needs some time to calm down."

"Alright then. Miku and Gakupo? Can you both help me help Luka up and back to camp? I'll run back and prepare some drinks for all of you." Ms Meiko said before she rushed out of the room.

"Can you stand?" Gakupo asked Luka, gently helping her up.

"Yes..." Luka replied, clenching onto Gakupo's arm to stabilize herself. What she saw was hard to forget, a child looking somewhat like Gumi. She turned and saw Gumi, on the ground, looking rather weak, "...Gumi..." She whispered, shocked and stunned. Was that truly a warning? Maybe they shouldn't have come here in the first place. She felt the tears at the rim of her eyes welling up even more and she clenched onto Gakupo even harder.

"Okay, we better get going..." Mr Kaito said as he held the door open for the group of them.

Minutes later, the entire group was finally back at the camp, sitting and drinking stew from dinner in front of the campfire that should've been extinguished long ago as it was past lights out for everyone else. Mr Kaito was checking everyone's dorms to make sure they were sleeping while Ms Meiko accompanied the group.

"So, will you tell me why you snuck out to find that abandoned building?" Ms Meiko asked with her eyes on Miku and Rin, as if she knew they were the ones who suggested this.

Rin pretended not to hear what she asked and continued to drink her stew calmly. "This is the stew we had for dinner right? I thought all those leftovers were thrown away." She commented.

"We don't waste food" Kaito replied Rin as he walked back, "But what we really want to know now is why did the lot of you sneak out?" Kaito pressed further, leaving them at a loss for words but there was one bold one who stood up to speak for the rest of them, "We went out to the forest to test the myth or legend, it's not like we killed someone or anything." Miku sighed.

"...Well... Gumi fainted... Luka broke down, if we continued, imagine the amount of harm that could've caused us..." Len muttered, hoping Miku didn't hear him but Miku turned and glared at Len, she squinted her eyes at him as if saying, "I'm warning you."

Luka rested her head on Gakupo's shoulder as Gakupo instructed her to, she closed her eyes as she listened to the cackling of the fire, trying to calm her nerves.

"Guys, don't fight. Today was horrible enough. Let's just blame it on no one and go to bed, okay?" Rin said exasperatedly as she set aside her bowl of stew and walked as quickly as she could to the girl's dorm. She had enough of seeing the group fight, usually it wasn't like this.

"Ah Rin! Wait..." Gumi tried to shout to her, but Rin never looked back as she made her way to the dorm. She sighed and said what she wanted to say anyway, "I think...everyone should go back and apologize to them. I felt the kids...well the kids' ghosts, glare at us when we left. Ms Meiko, may we go tomorrow in the morning before we leave the camp site?"

"No, it's dangerous. Seeing what has already happened just now, letting the lot of you go back there would just create more trouble for us." Ms Meiko gave her answer with a stern look.

"Well, I don't really care and neither do I care about apologizing to those ghosts, I mean, what can they do?" Miku crossed her legs and flipped her hair back, she didn't care about it. Neither did she want to. Miku sighed and stood up, "Can I leave now?" she asked and with no answer from anyone, she took it as a 'yes' and went back to the girl's dorm.

Len scoffed as she went away, slightly rolling his eyes. "I actually think it's a good idea that we go back and apologize Ms Meiko. Seeing what happened with Gumi, It's a huge risk we're taking if we don't apologize." he said, backing up Gumi.

"A no is a no. Get back to sleep kids. If we catch any of you sneaking out again, be it today or tomorrow, you'll be in trouble. For today, we'll let you off, we won't even call your parents. So you better behave yourselves, alright?" Mr Kaito asked as sternly as he could manage, he was always the cheerful one so it was quite difficult for him to be stern.

Gakupo bit his lip. He wanted to agree with Gumi's plan, but doing so would be difficult after that warning. He tried to whisper to Luka without catching the teacher's attention, "Tell Gumi we'll do it tomorrow morning, you and I will distract the teachers, and they'll go and represent us."

Luka nodded and proceeded to pass on the message to Gumi when they went back to their dorm. Gakupo passed it on to Len and the group went back to bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please do follow, favourite and review! They are much appreciated :) Thank you for reading! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Kagome, Apology

**So! Immediately after chapter 4 is out, here comes chapter 5! As an extra apology for the lateness, this chapter's pretty long~**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our scary plot~ hehehe~ (I prefer the word creepy)**

* * *

The next morning Len woke up earlier than the others and went over to wake Gakupo up.

Gakupo woke up upon Len's call and quickly got ready. "You should go wake the girls up, I'll keep watch for you. Try to get this done before the lights on time. Run back if you have to, but make sure you don't leave any obvious marks on your clothing. If you don't make it back in time I'll try to distract Ms Meiko and Mr Kaito until you both do." Gakupo instructed, "Let's go, before anyone catches us."

Len nodded and got up, "I'll do my best." he went to the girl's room to get Gumi and it appears that Luka had already instructed Gumi on what to do. The two of them left the dorms, making sure the coast was clear and they set off in the direction of the forest again.

Gakupo heaved a huge sigh of relief as he watched Len and Gumi get into the forest safely without being noticed by any teachers, not that any of them were around now. "Luka, if the teachers notice that Len and Gumi are gone, we need to formulate a few plans now on how to distract them. What do you suggest?" Gakupo asked softly as he pulled Luka along with him near the entrance of the dorms, hiding behind a wall where from the teacher's dorm's angle, they couldn't be seen.

With his breath ever so slightly breathing into her ear, Luka's heart skipped a beat and she turned beet red. Looking away, she stuttered, "Umm... Yes, I-I think we should t-too." she gulped away her embarrassment and tried to formulate a quick plan in her mind. "How about... You or me make a big fuss somewhere... to stop them from going to the dorms?"

"A big fuss?" Gakupo repeated the words. He tried to imagine the scenario happening in his mind. "It could work. We could well...argue I guess, about anything random." He said with a questioning tone, as if not believing what he was saying. "Except, I probably can't hold an argument with you for a long time."

Luka giggled and smiled at Gakupo, blushing a little at his remark, she cleared her throat. She realized he smiled at her. "W-well... Though I think that could work... Or I could pretend to fall down and hurt my leg?" she stuttered, suggesting another idea.

"A fall probably won't distract them for long. And only one of them would be distracted, how about the other?" Gakupo questioned Luka's plan and himself. After a few moments of thinking he finally said, "We could pretend to lose something, it'll probably have the entire choir looking for it. Maybe a very," He cleared his throat, "Sentimental item." He said, adding in hints of sarcasm in the word sentimental.

A moment of silence passed as the two of them thought about it. "Ah..!" Luka exclaimed, "How about... my lucky charm?" she suggested. Her lucky charm was always there with her. It was a gift from her late father. She treasured the lucky charm and everyone knew she would be very depressed without it. It was with her through thick and thin, even during the time when she was auditioning to enter the choir club, she clenched tightly onto the lucky charm and she passed the auditions with a breeze.

Gakupo smiled at her idea. "That's brilliant. Hide it in your pocket or somewhere safe that won't be found. You'd need to have convincing acting skills though." He said, peeking out of the wall slightly to look at the teacher's dorm. No one was out yet and it was still quiet in the dorms. Probably no one woke up yet.

"Got it." Luka smiled and the two of them proceeded to carry out their plan.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Len was feeling a little nauseous, the eerie feeling in the woods still hasn't settled down even though the sun was a little up. "...Just a little more up..." he mumbled, the hair on his skin standing on wits end.

Gumi was again, holding onto his hand tightly and following behind him nervously. "Len...I'm scared...do we need to go in to apologize? Or shall we do it outside?" She asked softly, as if afraid the ghosts could hear her.

Len smiled meekly at Gumi and clenched her hand as if assuring her that it was going to be okay, "We can do it outside... I'm sure the ghosts will understand.." he replied her in the same tone she used, afraid if there were 'people' watching..

"Then, let's get it done and over with quickly." She said with a soft smile at Len's attempt to assure her. "Gakupo and Luka'll be waiting for us. Let's hurry." She said with urgency, widening her steps and focusing forward.

"Yeah, let's..." he said, holding onto her hand and pulling her along, walking along side with her with big strides...

Rin stretched and yawned on the bed she woke up from. She sat up sleepily and took a look around, Gumi and Luka were nowhere to be found and Miku was still sleeping on her bed, the blanket tangled up with her limbs. Rin quickly got ready for the day and went outside, she screamed as she tripped over something and fell face flat on the ground. "Ow... Luka? Gakupo? What are you doing here?" She asked, turning around to see what she tripped on.

"Ah... Rin..." Luka announced, her lucky charm clenched tight in her palm. "Gakupo... We should hurry..." she tugged onto his shirt, urging him to hurry. She felt that telling Rin their plan would cause a huge havoc, knowing Rin's boldness, who knows what amendments she could do to their current plan.

"Where are you going? Back inside?" Rin asked cluelessly, she didn't notice their panicked state or Luka's whispering as she was still half awake. "What time is it now anyway?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly got up.

Luka took a quick glance at her watch and replied Rin, "It's... Seven..." and another thirty minutes more to the dorm's wake up call.

"A-are you alright Rin? You look very drowsy, did you sleep well last night?" Gakupo asked, trying to change the flow of conversation. He secretly signaled for Luka to get into the women's dorm with his eyes and a slight nod towards the door, hoping that Rin would not notice.

Luka took the chance to slip back into the room to put her lucky charm, she carefully made her way to her camp bag and placed her lucky charm inside, making sure it was hidden underneath all her clothes and items. She heard the sound of the covers behind her, turning around, Miku was awake, "...nnnn? Lu..ka?" she asked groggily.

Quickly, Luka tried to stay as silent as possible, hoping Miku'll fall back to sleep. A sea of relief washed over her when she heard Miku's soft snoring return. She sighed and silently made her way out of the room to see Gakupo carrying a sleeping Rin.

Gakupo turned around upon hearing Luka come back. "She went back to sleep. On her own accord." He said with an over exaggerated smile. "Will you help me tuck her back in bed? Since I can't enter the women's dorm."

"S-sure..." Luka said, putting Rin's arm over her shoulder and feeling something severely wrong with what Gakupo said. Settling Rin down on the Futon, she went out the room again and nodded at Gakupo with a determined look on her face.

Minutes later, the noise level started to rise from the dorms, clearly people have started to get up. Gakupo stood up from sitting on the ground next to Luka and stretched. "Well let's act like nothing happened just now. Remember the plan alright?" He said with a smile as he went back to the dorm.

Luka nodded and proceeded back to the dorm as well.

Ms Meiko put down her coffee cup and took a look at the clock on the wall. "7.28 am..." She muttered, "Almost time for the kids to get up, don't you think?" She asked Mr Kaito with a cheerful smile.

Mr Kaito smiled back, setting down the kitchen cloth, "Yep, its rise and shine for them," he said with a laugh.

"Do you want to wake them up first or shall I do it?" Ms Meiko asked as she put her empty coffee cup into the sink, smiling at him charmingly.

"We could go together." he said suggestively with a chuckle. "I'll wake the boys up" he smiled and brushed the back of his hand against Ms Meiko's cheek.

"Okay..." She mumbled softly, looking away from him, trying to hide her blush as she ran out of the place and towards the dorms.

Mr Kaito chuckled and went out to the dorms when he heard a scream coming from the girls dorm. He went over and saw Ms Meiko tending to Luka who was looking rather pale. "It's gone... The charm... it's gone..." she mumbled, tears at the rim of her eyes.

"Luka calm down, we'll help you find it, okay? So don't cry." Ms Meiko said with a soft voice, trying to calm Luka down as she lightly patted her head. "Where did you last put it? Do you remember?"

"I don't... I don't remember... it's from Dad... i have to find it, he's always been there for me... that's his last gift to me... i have to find it." Luka said teary eyed. Mr Kaito gave a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find it." he glanced at the dorm room and continued, "I think it's best we don't make too much of a ruckus. We'll let them wake up by themselves."

Gakupo peeked from the door of the dorm, "Excuse me is everything alright? I heard a scream just now..." He whispered, afraid he might wake anyone else.

"Ah! Gakupo... Have you by any chance seen Luka's lucky charm anywhere?" Mr Kaito asked frantically. Luka hid her face in between her knees, sobbing away. Mr Kaito glanced at her and back at Gakupo, "She lost it.. We really need to find it."

"Her charm? No, I don't think I have." Gakupo lied smoothly, putting on a worried face, not that he had to fake it much as he really hadn't seen it, and he was worried about Luka when he saw her sobbing.

"You haven't seen it?" Mr Kaito sighed worriedly, "Luka, we'll help you look for it." Mr Kaito placed a hand on her shoulder, "It means a lot, doesn't it?" Luka nodded her head in between sobs. "Gakupo, do you have any ideas where it could be?"

Gakupo pondered the question for a few minutes, dragging as long as he dared. "I don't know. Did she maybe misplace it somewhere? Or maybe she dropped it in the...well...um...house we found last night...?" He said hesitantly, remembering they were not supposed to be there.

Mr Kaito creased his eyebrows at that thought and sighed once again, "We need to check around the area and not make such a big mess about it, any ideas? Ms Meiko?"

"No...Let's search around this area first...if we can't find it here...we'll have no choice but to go search in that house." Ms Meiko murmured. She stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. "Luka, I'll search with you okay? Don't cry, we'll find it, let's eat some breakfast first, we can't search on an empty stomach right?"

Gakupo nodded. "It should give her some time to remember where she last put it as well." Gakupo suggested, trying to give a smile as convincingly as he can.

Luka nodded her head while wiping her tears as she stood up, "Thank you everyone..." she murmured and tried her best to smile.

"Okay, we're here..." Len announced as they reached the doorstep of the abandoned orphanage.

Gumi was already starting to tremble as she remembered the events of last night. She held onto Len's arm tightly, unaware that the skin under her hands were turning pale, as if letting go would cost her life. "Y-yeah...let's...do it quickly..." She whispered with a trembling voice as she gulped a lump down her throat.

Len nodded in agreement and knelt down at the doorstep and signaled for Gumi to do the same. "Okay, we'll say 'sorry' on the count of three.."

Gumi started the countdown with a shaky voice. "Sorry..." She said as she bowed down while kneeling, almost touching the ground with her forehead. Her hands clasped together in a prayer of apology to the dead in the house.

After a few moments of silence, they both stood up and wiped off all the dirt off them. "I hope Luka and Gakupo are doing fine..." She murmured. Just as she finished that sentence, there was a soft giggling coming from the direction of the house.

Len felt a cold chill down his spine and froze in his tracks. He gulped down the fear in his throat as he regained his senses. His heart was beating faster as he pushed Gumi forward, "We better hurry..." he told her and the two of them picked up their pace while a silhouette of children stood standing outside the orphanage, staring at their retreating figures.

Gumi could still hear the echo of giggling from behind as she held onto Len's hand and ran towards the direction of the campsite. "Please forgive us! We didn't mean any harm!" She shouted as she ran, closing her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears of fear.

She screamed as she fell, tripping over something. Len turned around in response, only to find her on the ground crying as she was dragged backwards by an invisible force. "GUMI!" He screamed.

* * *

**AHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! lol sorry I couldn't resist that idea...well pleaseeee reviewwww! it means a lot to us! and I have a story you guys might be interested in, my latest story, a solo~ It's called Dreams, an Ib fanfic, please continue to support us!**


End file.
